Taciturna respuesta
by Nii-chan Ukio
Summary: Así que dime, Miyako, ¿quisieras ir al lugar que sólo nosotros conocemos?


**¡Irasshaimase! n.n**

Este es mi primer fic de Digimon. Es un kenyako, un Songfic, y un OneShot (tres en uno xD). Espero que lo disfruten...

Advertencia: para los que de plano no soportan lo ñoño y/o cursi, mejor busquen otra historia, y si se animan a leer, tráiganse unos limones para contrarrestar la dulzura...

NOTA: Los personajes pertenecen a Akiyoshi Hongo. La canción "Some Were only we now" tampoco me pertenece (disculpen mi ignorancia, pero no sé quién la compuso) la historia sí es mía, aunque está basada en la letra de la canción. NADA ES USADO CON FINES LUCRATIVOS

_**Dedicado a:**_ Merry Uchijoji, por tu paciencia y porque me lo pediste.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_**Taciturna respuesta**_

No dudo ni dudé, fue lo correcto, estoy seguro. Necesitaba decirlo, necesitaba hacerlo. Esa agradable y dolorosa sensación oprimía mi pecho ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿que me muriera asfixiado por mis propios sentimientos?.

Siempre fuiste mi mejor amiga. Si tenía problemas ahí estabas, y si la solución a ellos estaba fuera de tus manos, sacabas una de tus puntadas para hacerme sonreír, recordándome que no todo estaba perdido y que aún tenía fuerzas para reír.

Poco a poco, tú y tu forma de ser me fueron cautivando hasta que caí por completo en tus brazos. Ahora lo digo y lo grito, pero tú no quieres escucharme ni contestarme.

Ahí estás, tan cerca y tan lejos, recargada en el barandal del balcón. Últimamente estás muy pensativa, solitaria... ¿acaso soy yo culpable de ello?.

Un grito de Mimi llama mi atención. Es invierno y estamos en el departamento de Yamato celebrando su compromiso con nuestra eufórica amiga Tachikawa. Todos permanecemos adentro, con una taza de chocolate entre las manos, excepto tú, que sigues afuera congelándote las mejillas. Por más que quiero invitarte a pasar, una horrible voz interior me dice que lo mejor es que me aparte de ti un tiempo.

Suspiro aliviado al ver que Iori te invita a entrar. Hikari te entrega la espumosa bebida que compartimos. Tu intentas sonreír, pero simplemente no puedes. Alzas tu mirada que se entrelaza con la mía, pero de inmediato la bajas atemorizada ¿por qué no la sostuviste? ¿acaso me temes?.

La joven anfitriona comienza su discurso. Habla sobre el amor y cosas por el estilo, yo más bien pienso en nosotros, no obstante, menciona tu nombre y capta mi atención. Dice que si no hubiera sido por ti, jamás se habría atrevido a declarar las sensaciones que Yamato le provocaba.

Es gracioso, hay historias de amor que se escribieron y que se siguen escribiendo. Tú y yo lo sabemos muy bien, aunque no hemos tenido muchas parejas, podemos presumir de haber encontrado al amor de nuestra vida... pero no podemos concluir nuestra historia.

Es entonces cuando recuerdo que fui yo quien fragmentó nuestra amistad, aunque no lo hice con esa intención, créeme.

_**::: FLASHBACK :::**_

-Ken! ¿vienes a jugar?-

Miyako sostenía un balón de soccer y Ken estaba acostado bajo un árbol.

Decididos a pasar un fin de semana en las montañas para descansar, ambos disfrutaban de su segundo día de vacaciones. La tienda de campaña era amplia, al igual que su improvisado campamento.

-¿Uno contra uno? No será lo mismo-

-Vamos- suplicó la chica –por favor, por favor-

Ichijoji se giró de costado. Miyako lanzó una mueca pícara... soltó el balón y aprovechó el punto débil de su amigo.

-JA, JA, JA, JA, JA ¡PARA, PARA POR PIEDAD! JA, JA, JA, JA-

-Sólo si dices que sí-

-SÍ, SÍ... JA, JA, JA-

Con un movimiento involuntario, el chico provocó que Miyako le cayera encima. Ambos respiraron agitados. Lentamente, la joven se enderezó sosteniendo el peso de su torso en sus brazos que estaban a los costados de la cabeza de Ichijoji. Se sonrojaron al contemplarse e inmediatamente se separaron.

-Discúlpame, prometo no volver a hacerte cosquillas-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-

Miyako se levantó y se dirigió a la orilla del río que corría cerca de allí. Se descalzó y se posó sobre la corriente que estaba calmosa. Ken sonrió al ver la cara de deguste que la joven peliviolácea ofrecía al espectador. Sentir el agua correr bajo sus pies parecía una buena idea.

_**I walked across an empty land**_

**_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete_**

_Atravesamos una tierra vacía_

_Conocía el camino como a la palma de mi mano_

_Sentía la tierra bajo mis pies  
Me senté junto al río y eso me hizo sentir pleno_

Animado por el acontecimiento de apenas unos momentos, se acercó a ella y se sentó en el pasto.

-Miyako... ¿quieres venir un momento?-

La joven lo miró un poco aturdida, pero pronto se aproximó a él y se sentó.

-Sabes, hace tiempo que nos conocemos- el chico colocó su mano sobre la de la chica –y tú haz sido parte importante en mi vida desde entonces- Miyako se sonrojó

Ken apretó su mano y la colocó en su pecho. Su rostro encendido y los destellos que sus ojos desprendían hacían que el corazón de Inoue latiera con más fuerza.

-Por eso quiero que estés siempre conmigo...- los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par -¿qué dices? ¿aceptas?- Miyako retiró su mano del pecho de Ichijoji y se volteó de lado contrario a él

Ken sintió que había echado a perder la única oportunidad que tenía para abrir su corazón a la joven de sus sueños. No quería dejarla ir, así que la abrazó sin pensarlo mucho y con unas fuerzas brutales.

_**So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**_

_Así que dime cuándo me vas a dejar entrar  
Me estoy sintiendo cansado y necesito un lugar donde empezar _

-Por favor, dímelo ¿aceptas o no?-

Las sugerencias de Ken eran demasiado directas... La peliviolácea observó con atención la mirada embelesada del peliazul, sonrió al comprender lo que quería decir. Miyako se separó un poco, besó la yema de su dedo índice y posteriormente lo dirigió a los labios de Ichijoji, quien después lo entendió como señal de afirmación.

El joven sonrió con triunfo, aunque pronto desvaneció su gesto. Inoue se puso de pie y se metió a la tienda.

El resto del paseo se mantuvo distante, limitándose a intercambiar palabras con su acompañante sólo cuando le parecía necesario.

_**:::FIN DEL FLASHBACK::: **_

¿Por qué recordé esto? Seguro que es mi conciencia la que me reclama. Si me hubiera quedado callado, si tan sólo hubiera guardado mis malditos sentimientos... Pero comprende, estaba a punto de estallar como una bomba, tú fuiste únicamente el chispazo que encendió la mecha (y con esto no te estoy culpando).

Los últimos días me han parecido una eternidad. Ya no sales en las mañanas cuando paso por ti para ir a la universidad, mejor te adelantas y me dejas vacío. Tampoco contestas mis llamadas, ahora siempre estás ocupada, parece que algo más importante ha ocupado la hora que me dedicabas por teléfono.

Tu actitud hosca y helada, que hasta entonces desconocía, me quema, y no sabes cuánto.

No puedo quitarte la mirada de encima. Estás sentada en el sillón, riendo efusivamente, evitando verme. Se acerca Daisuke y pasa su brazo por tu espalda. Te susurra algo, tú sólo asientas y sonríes. No sabes como me enfado, ver esa escena me hizo querer lanzarme contra Motomiya y estamparlo en la pared. Pero respiro profundo y lo dejo pasar. Te trae entonces una copa con ron y se vuelve a sentar junto a ti. Comienzan a platicar, Hikari se una a la charla. Los ademanes y gestos de Daisuke te resultan muy graciosos, o eso supongo al escuchar tu esporádica risa.

_**I came across a fallen tree**_

_**I felt the branches of it looking at me**_

_**Is this the place we used to love?**_

_**Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?**_

_Me tropecé con un árbol caído  
Sentí sus ramas mirándome  
Es este el lugar en el que solía amar?_

_¿Es este el lugar con el que he estado soñando?_

Ahora vacilo de ti. Tal vez la Miyako que todos estos años me ha custodiado es una mera utopía. Quizá me equivoqué al creer que serías el amor de mi vida. Esa indiferencia hacia mí me lo confirma.

No sé si sentirme desilusionado o irritado. Fui un idiota, pero bien me lo habían advertido... las mujeres sólo traen problemas. Ahora experimento un tremendo calor que recorre mi cuerpo de arriba abajo. Ese extraño impulso me envía a atraparte entre mi cuerpo y sellarte para siempre como la señora de Ken Ichijoji.

Dejo la silla en la que permanecía sentado y me dirijo hacia ti. Te demostraré que fui autentico, que fui sincero y que nunca, nunca desconfié de mis emociones. ¡Ahora lo verás, Miyako! ¡Verás lo que soy capaz de hacer por recibir una respuesta tuya!.

-Ken!-

Siento una voz detrás de mí que frena mi arrebato. Es Takeru, que me ofrece una copa de ron. Me acerco a él y acepto con gusto la bebida. Takaishi sólo me sonríe y se retira. Cuando volteo hacia ti, ya no estas. Te busco con la mirada muy desesperado, hasta que te localizo. De nuevo saliste, no te importa que empieza a nevar, vuelves a perder tu mirada en el fondo negriazul. Suspiro con arrepentimiento, fui demasiado rudo contigo.

_**Oh simple thing where have you gone**_

_**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**_

_Oh, algo tan simple donde habías ido  
Me estoy haciendo más viejo y necesito algo con lo que contar  
_

Me animo a salir, si no quieres entrar, por lo menos déjame acompañarte.

Escuchas mis pasos, lo sé porque saltas levemente de susto. Sabes que soy yo porque no volteas a averiguar quién está interrumpiendo tus pensamientos.

Me recargo al igual que tú en el pretil. Miro el mismo punto que tú en el cielo. Irónicamente mi corazón deja de latir como loco, ahora es la paz la que invade mi pecho. Percibes esa sensación, lo sé porque suspiras con fuerza y profundidad.

Me provocas, quieres que te lo pregunte de nuevo ¿verdad?... lo haré exclusivamente si me miras otra vez... _Miyako ¿quieres quedarte conmigo? ¿venir al lugar que sólo nosotros conocemos?_

No cumples tu parte del trato, sigues evadiéndome. A pesar de que no te quito los pupilas de encima, ni siquiera te dignas a verme. Me he rendido, tú ganas.

Regreso mi vista al frente y nos quedamos contemplando la ventisca nevada. Algunos copos se quedan en tus pestañas y otros tantos en tus manos, pero no te interesa y continúas con tu tarea.

Después de un rato, entras de nuevo al predio, sin avisarme. Te sigo al cabo de unos segundos. Te acercas al sofá y tomas tu abrigo. Te despides de Mimi y de Yamato. Dirijo mi atención alrededor, es cuando reacciono, ya no hay nadie. Paso mis ojos por el reloj que cuelga en el muro, doce treinta.

_**So tell me when you're gonna let me in**_

_**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**_

_Así que dime cuándo me vas a dejar entrar  
Me estoy sintiendo cansado y necesito un lugar donde empezar  
_

Es muy tarde para que te vayas sola. Yamato se ofrece a llevarte, pero yo intercedo.

-Es más fácil para mi llevarte-

-Gracias, Ken, pero no quiero molestarte-

-No es molestia, me queda de paso a mi casa-

Queriendo y no, aceptas. Te vez demasiado forzada, pero no quieres ser más descortés conmigo.

Me despido de los anfitriones y bajamos al estacionamiento. Quieres abrir la portezuela, pero yo lo hago por ti. Sonríes nerviosamente y te subes un poco vacilante.

-Estuvimos un buen tiempo en la terraza, ni siquiera me di cuanta cuando los demás se fueron-

Mi intento de iniciar una plática resulta inútil. Tu mente sigue divagando cuando observas el camino a través de la ventanilla.

-Espero que no te resfríes, esta semana es la presentación de tu proyecto de química ¿no?-

Aun no me respondes, no quieres contestar. Tu boca que antes llenaba de vida nuestra relación, ahora permanece como una tumba.

-Parece que va a nevar de nuevo, será mejor que me prisa-

Continúas ignorándome, me estoy cansando de esto. Ya no lo soporto más!

Freno salvajemente, poniendo un brazo entre ti y el tablero para evitar que te lastimes. Esta vez me volteas a ver con desconcierto. Por fin me miras (como si miraras a un loco esquizofrénico, pero me miras). Te dedico un gesto serio y decidido.

-Lo siento, pero creía que viajaba solo-

-Y qué?! ¿querías matarnos?!-

-Al menos habría motivos por los cuales no me dirigieras la palabra-

_**And if you have a minute why don't we go**_

_**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**_

_**This could be the end of everything**_

_**So why don't we go**_

_**Somewhere only we know?**_

_Si tienes un momento, ¿por qué no vamos a   
hablar sobre ello a algún lugar que sólo nosotros conozcamos? Ese podría ser el final de todo_

_Así que, ¿por qué no vamos  
a algún lugar que sólo nosotros conozcamos?_

Parece que mis términos te han sellado de nuevo los labios. No quieres estar conmigo... eso es. Pero tú sabes que soy un necio que necesita mil y una repeticiones para entender el mensaje. Llevas mil, te falta una y estoy dispuesto a recibirla.

Mantengo la vista en el volante, vuelvo a encender el motor. Conduzco un par de metro hacia enfrente, pero de pronto doy una vuelta brusca y me encamino en dirección contraria.

-¡Ken! ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?!-

Ahora soy yo el que ignora tus gritos desesperados. Ya lo verás, necesito saber la respuesta de mi pregunta.

Te ves desconcertada, asustada. Sudas de nervios, miras el camino aterrorizada, detectas cómo los edificios se van desapareciendo mientras avanzamos.

De pronto, disminuyo la velocidad, te siento más tranquila. Reconoces el paisaje, los árboles, el sonido del viento entre sus ramas...

-Ken... ¿qué...-

-Shhht- acallo tu expresión

Detengo totalmente el motor y me estaciono junto al río... ¿recuerdas? Fue en verano, justo aquí.

Me bajo del auto y doy la vuelta para abrirte la portezuela. Sales con elegancia y admiras el hermoso cuadro invernal.

-Ahora todo se ve blanco-

-Yo lo veo igual- dices mientras te acercas al agua congelada

Me dedico un momento a contemplarte y me aproximo lentamente a ti.

-Vaya!... Hasta que te dignas a contestarme-

No te perturbas ante mi comentario y te confinas a caminar sobre la orilla del río. Te sigo en silencio, esperando una oportunidad.

_**Oh simple thing where have you gone **_

_**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**_

_Oh, algo tan simple donde habías ido_

_Me estoy haciendo más viejo y necesito algo con lo que contar   
Así que dime cuándo me vas a dejar entrar  
Me estoy sintiendo cansado y necesito un lugar donde empezar_

-Miyako...- atrevo a interrumpir tu caminata - quiero que estés siempre conmigo...-

Por fin te atrapo en una mirada, ahora no te dejaré ir hasta que me contestes. Sabes a qué me refiero, así que no me mires de esa manera. Pierdes el equilibrio y caes sobre mi, de nuevo, como aquella vez.

Intentas enderezarte, pero mis brazos no te lo permiten. Quito con cuidado los cabellos que me impiden apreciarte completa. Te sonrojas y tu corazón comienza a latir con más fuerza.

Lo sabía, aún permanezco en ti. Paulatinamente te libero. Te sientas junto a mí y acaricias mi frente con ternura. Sonríes pidiéndome disculpas por tu actitud con tan sólo arquear tus labios. Te contesto el gesto con uno similar.

Miras al frente, me siento y sigo tu acción. Permitimos el regreso del silencio que se había quedado en el balcón. Vuelve a nevar, tus mejillas se sonrojan, no sé si es a causa del frío o de tus acelerados latidos.

Sonrío y miro al frente. La nieve cae cada vez más fuerte, me quito el saco y te lo coloco. Agradeces con una leve caricia sobre mis mejillas. Recargas tu cabeza en mi hombro y cierras los ojos.

Estás cansada, cada vez respiras más y más profundo. De un momento a otro, caes dormida. Es difícil confesarlo, pero no resistí los deseos de besarte. Lentamente acerqué mis labios a los tuyos.

Te tomé entre mis brazos y te metí al auto. Te recosté en el asiento trasero y te volví a besar, ésta vez en la frente. Me senté en el sillón destinado al piloto de la nave. Respiré profundo y te examiné por última vez esa noche.

Me dirijo a tu casa, tengo que asegurarme de que estés sana y salva...

_**And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?**_

_**This could be the end of everything**_

_**So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?**_

_Si tienes un momento, ¿por qué no vamos a  
hablar sobre ello a algún lugar que sólo nosotros conozcamos? _

_Ese podría ser el final de todo  
Así que, ¿por qué no vamos_

_a algún lugar que sólo nosotros conozcamos?  
_

Aún sigo esperando tu respuesta, Miyako...

_**This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?**_

_Ese podría ser el final de todo_

_Así que, ¿por qué no vamos_

_a algún lugar que sólo nosotros conozcamos?_

FIN

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Describiría esto con una palabra: CURSI ¿verdad? Pero ¿qué quieren que haga? Soy cursi por naturaleza, no puedo evitarlo xD, ¿qué otra cosa inspira éste par...? je, je, por algo es de mis parejas favoritas de Digimon xD.

Okidoki, no les quito más el tiempo ¡Hasta la próxima!

Ukio-onii-chan n.n


End file.
